


His Little Genius

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look at their daughter and he just knows she's the splitting image of her mother in every way that counts</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Genius

 

"Lily."

He watches on in amusement as she doesn't even flinch, her little brow crinkling in concentration. Her little finger flicks across the screen in rapid processing, her tongue sticking out slightly as her concentration deepens.

"Lily?" He tries again, but still no response.

He should be use to this by now, after all she is just a miniature version of his wife. He shakes his head in disbelief as he walks up to the bench, casting a shadow over his daughter. He can see the moment she finally acknowledges his presence by the brief flicker of her eyes to him, another thing she learned from her mother no doubt, especially when she remains focused on the bright screen in front of her instead of focusing on him.

"Lily."

He tries again this time adding a bit of gruffness to his tone, knowing that it usually works on his sons, but apparently it does not bother his daughter in the slightest. Lily raises her index finger up at him, her gaze never wavering from the screen. She reminds him so much of her mother in that moment, Oliver has to hold back his laughter, knowing it would only encourage the four year old.

"Lilian!" He calls out sternly, her full name finally gaining her attention.

Lily presses her little finger to the screen quickly, before she looks up at her father with wide innocent eyes, her red beret slipping down her forehead, "You don'ts need to yell Daddy."

Oliver bites his lip at her remark, not wanting her to see his smile. He places his hand on his hips and looks down at her sternly, but Lily just looks up at him with her curious blue eyes, "What did Mommy and I say about using her tablet?"

Lily noses wrinkles in thought as she sits up, tiny legs folding under her as she looks up at her father in confusion, "but I didn't use all my time! I gots no warning yet!"

She says this in earnest as she scoops up the tiny tablet and powering it on and swiping to the App Felicity created so that their children would know how much time they have left on the tablet for the day. "See? The little fishie is still hiding! I gots time."

Oliver sighs as he takes a seat next to his daughter, Lily immediately crawling into his lap, her little fingers still clasp around the tablet. He closes the cover on the tablet, as he places a kiss on the top of her head, "Don't you want to play with the boys and Sara?"

They both look a few feet away where Conner and Andrew are running around with Sara and Matthew Diggle. "Sara is outnumbered by the boys."

"Sara can kick their butts." Lily says matter-of-factly. Oliver chuckles as he nods at her words, the nine year old despite being the only girl in the group is clearly calling in the shots in whatever game they are currently playing.

"Why don't you help Sara out? You know every leader needs a partner." Oliver says thoughtfully as he smooths down her blond curls. He also knows the idea of getting to boss around her older brothers is always a welcome. He and Felicity don't mind that Lily clearly prefers to spend time on the kids' tablet than play, but they also try to encourage her to play with the other kids when they are out at the park.

Lily bites her lip in thought, before twisting her body so she's looking up at Oliver, and Oliver knows that a barging is coming his way before she even speaks, "Can you ask Mommy if I can get more time on the tablet when we get home then?"

Oliver grins at her serious question and the way she hold out her tiny hand for him to shake,"Are you trying to make a deal with your old man?"

"Yes. Mommy says a good business lady knows when she is going to win." Lily says smartly.

She slips off Oliver's lap kneeling on the park bench to look her father in the eye, her arm still outstretched. Lily giggles as Oliver's large hand encases her tiny one and he shakes it with exaggeration, "You've got yourself a deal, Ms Queen."

"You're the best, Daddy!" Lily implores grabbing Oliver's cheeks in her tiny hands and giving him a wet kiss before she runs off to play with her brothers and their friends.

"Bargaining with our daughter, Mr. Queen?" Felicity's amuse voice calls out as she takes a seat next to her husband.

"How much of that did you hear?" Oliver asks sheepishly. He leans back against the bench allowing her to move into the crook of his arm, her hand on his thigh as her head rests against his chest.

"Enough to know that I'll be resetting Lily's timer on the tablet, again." Felicity says in amusement as she pats his thigh, "You're so easy."

"You could just show me how to work the kids' timer."

Felicity barks out a laugh at the suggestion, "Then the kids will always be on those things."

Oliver huffs, but does not disagree with her. He places a kiss on her temple as they watch the kids run around the park, kicking up fallen leaves as they go, "You know she's going to figure out how to reset that app, one day right?"

"I'm kinda hoping she does. I wanna see what she's capable of." Felicity says thoughtfully.

That comment earns a loud laugh from Oliver in return, of course his wife would encourage their four year old to hack into their tablet. They have a mini computer genius in the making and Oliver couldn't be prouder.


End file.
